wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Downward Spiral
Author: Cloudfury This fanfic is about Orca's descent into madness as she uses more of her animus magic. I don't know if this might be considered slightly dark or not, but it's not that dark :) It's also meant to be sad. Orca and Queen Coral are canon. They're not my characters. Day 1 Mother was always nice. The only times she weren't is when something is a threat to me. Sometimes she’s overprotective of me, but she does it out of love. Mother always praised my sculptures. I’ve always wanted to impress her, and every time it succeeds. Today, I’ve decided to create a sculpture, for her, to show how much I appreciate and love her. But to make it my best, I have to use my magic, unlike a chisel as always. Chisels run risks for mistakes, and leave rough, jagged edges wherever they go. One strike in the wrong spot, and the whole sculpture is compromised. I don’t want any imperfections, not when this is going to be my best piece, not as long as this is for her. I know Mother gets a lot of gifts. She gets them every single day actually, but they don’t matter to her. They don’t have any significance to them. They don’t have any love put into them, just blind devotion. I’m going to pour all my love into this work of art. Mother has always been nice to me, loved me, and I’m going to repay it. All of it. Day 2 I continued to use my magic to form the basic shape and details of the sculpture out of the boulder. A chill ran through my spine as I conjured up the blue aura. This sculpture had drained more of my energy than any of the other times I used magic. Usually I use my magic to levitate and manipulate simple objects, but not this time. I’m taking a step further. I’m not weak. If Prince Albatross can raise the pavilion, I can do something as simple as creating a sculpture from scratch from the perfect rock from the perfect mountain. This sculpture will last and look beautiful at the same time, just what I want for Mother. Suddenly, a nagging voice hidden deep at the back of my mind hissed with venom, “The queen is a tyrant. She let three SeaWing soldiers die today. They bled out on her floor and she showed no pity! They’re her loyal, devoted subjects, and all she does is simply sweep their corpses away. What does that tell you about her? She’s a psychopath that’s what, and you of all should know that. She doesn’t love you. She never has.” “No…NO! Mother is a good queen! And a good mother! She loves me, she always displayed my sculptures! She even praises them!” “And for what reason does she display them for? To show others how terribly bad they are of course. She praises them to mock you, deep inside she laughs, knowing that the words coming out of her mouth are complete, utter lies. And of her love? It’s all fake. After all, you are going to take her throne one day. She’s trying to soften you up, make you love her, so you are reluctant in killing her. But she will show no mercy in doing away with you.” “B-but if she never loved me or wanted someone to challenge her for her throne, why didn’t she just smash my egg?!” “Simple, she wanted to toy with you. Toy with your feelings. And see the face of utter hurt and betrayal as she lifts her talons, ready to end your pathetic existence.” “No…t-that isn’t true! You’re just in m-my head!” “But does whether I exist or not make them any less true?” “Quiet! Just...please…stop” “If you really think she ‘loves’ you, eliminate the competition.” “W-what do you mean?” “I mean kill her other daughters. So she won’t have any puppets other than you. You won’t die. You’ll live to see another day.” “But how? How can I do that and how can I get away with it?” “Simple. Enchant your statue to kill any heir of the queen. There won’t be anyone to catch you in the act, because the statue will only murder when the room is barren.” I started to take short, rapid breaths, and the room spun around as I felt lightheaded. My heart dropped like a stone as I realized my whole life was a lie. The world I knew was falling apart so quickly. Minutes felt like hours as I eventually calmed down, ready to deal with the shock. I breathed in deeply, it was the slowest and most agonizing breath I have ever taken in. This whole thing in general was so hard to take in. But unless I’m going to toughen up, I’m going to die for sure. Mother might have never loved me, but I still love her. Even if it was part of her plan to kill me, I don’t care. She’s my mother and she’s always been there for me, even if all of it was fake. I need something comforting to cling onto. Something, anything. Even if it’s artificial. Nothing can or will destroy my love for my mother, not even my slow descent into madness. Hopefully, I thought as a blue aura surrounded the sculpture and felt my sanity slowly draining away. Day 3 The queen must die. And I will take the throne. But what of the queen’s other heirs? My sculpture will kill them. Smash them. And no one will ever figure out who did it. Queen Coral will suffer for years, trying her best to stop the assassin killing off all her children, but her efforts will be futile since she hasn’t a slightest clue who could be the culprit. This will all happen if I for some reason fail to take my rightful place on the throne. Even if I’m dead, my influence on her wretched life remains. She will rue the day she killed me, and I will make sure of that. I sauntered into the throne room, grinning at my brilliant plan to kill her and take the throne. “Hello Orca, what is the occasion? I see you’re in a pleasant mood-“ Never so quickly has my tail ever struck a dragon. Queen Coral flew off her throne and landed on the opposite side of the room. “Orca, dear? What are you-“ “Your majesty, I challenge you for the throne.” Queen Coral bore a face of sheer horror. But, when she came to her feet, her expression suddenly became serious. Her sad, regretful eyes said it all: She was going to have to kill her daughter, before she killed her. I pounced and flew for her throat, fangs exposed and ready to tear it out, but was horrified when I saw her whip out her tail with the narwhal horn on it. I came to my senses as the tip of the narwhal horn pierced my side. Blood poured out of the wound. What was I doing? Trying to kill my mother? I felt ashamed for letting something that didn’t even exist take control and convince me to kill the one I love the most. I realized that my grip onto life is rapidly fading. Mother…I’m sorry. Forgive me…for leaving you…alone. So what do you think? It's my first fanfic. Critique would be nice :) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions